From Humble Beginnings
by BalletGirl537
Summary: This is a tale that starts from the bottom. This is a tale of star-crossed lovers. This is a tale of a brave young boy. This is a tale of a hero of humble beginnings.
1. The Unexpected Customer

**BalletGirl537- Hello All! This is a much more in-depth, more interesting take on how Sonic came to be. Now don't get upset, because this is in no way canon/true. I am indeed using characters from Archie, but the fic is in no way intended to be in the Archie world. If you do not like religious talk, please avoid this story. I am writing this with as open a mind as I can muster and am trying to create an entirely new world, seeing as Mobius is not the Earth we know and love. So just keep that in mind. Right, I think I've touched all bases. Let us begin.**

XXXXXX

**Chapter One- The Unexpected Customer**

It all began quite a long time ago. So get comfortable, because it's quite the tale.

…

There was a small town on the island in the north, about two hours off the coast of the Empire State. It had come to be known as Christmas Island for its holiday festivities. But it was summer now, and everyone had gone off the island to other countries, looking for more entertainment. The island was vast, and only elders remained in the quiet cottages in the thick forests. However, there were a few hotspots where Mobians local to the area would go for a good time. This is exactly where a young hedgehog girl was heading.

She was young, beautiful, and a town tart most would say. She was polite, snarky, gentle, and hurtful when she wanted to be. She had thick brown quills and bright eyes. They glinted under the glare of the sun as she walked with a purpose through the small town. Everybody knew each other here since the town was so miniscule; just a few shops, a grocery market, a toy store, and other miscellaneous outlets. Not to mention a country club-like restaurant that only the locals knew about. It had that old flare to it that was so unique that the natives were afraid that big business would consume it if it was revealed to tourists. This popular dive was known as Chuck's.

Chuck was a hedgehog who could be described as 'vintage'. He had a personality that could be compared to that of an old 50's gentleman. He was smooth with women, but also had a happy-go-lucky attitude. He knew how to cook, and could also entertain a crowd. The smell of his cooking would float over the whole town on busy nights and so would the music. It was a place that Chuck would hopefully pass down to his children, and then his grandchildren. Times were great then. He was happy and so was everyone else.

It was twelve o'clock noon and the restaurant owner was sweeping away dust that had accumulated overnight. The wooden chairs were stacked onto their respective tables and the bar was clean of spilt alcohol. The stage was empty with nothing but an old-fashioned microphone. Said microphone hadn't been sung into for quite some time. The last band that Chuck had hired had desired to take their music business elsewhere, leaving the booming hotspot without any entertainment. Business was still business, however; the Mobians came for the food too.

Chuck stopped sweeping and gazed at the microphone on the stage. A hole in the ceiling allowing a ray of light to come in and show all the dust floating around it, and the maroon curtains behind it. The hedgehog sighed.

The tavern doors flew open then and in walked a pretty young hedgehog. (Technically she was a full grown woman at the time, but since she's not human, we'll refer to her as one with the term 'Mobian' in mind) She looked quite undressed, like she had just come from doing a dirty job; adorned in denim cutoffs and a black tank top. She was properly filled out and would have been quite attractive to Chuck if she had dressed correctly. Especially since she was obviously out of her teens.

"Hello?" She called. The sweeper came out of his daydream and turned to see the customer. He took of his hat and tipped it to her.

"Sorry ma'am. We're closed." He said, gesturing around himself so that she could see the dusty tables and lack of other customers.

"No, don't worry, I ate before I came." She replied, stepping solidly into the center of the dining room, taking in the sights and smells. It smelled like an antique shop. Like the house of a happy old woman who collected tiny porcelain dolls. Who liked to sit at her breakfast table and drink tea, losing track of time and just enjoying life. It smelled like an old abandoned building. Or a freshly built barn.

"Well, then…?" Chuck waited for a reply. Resting his chin on the top of the small broom. The unexpected customer blanked for a moment, forgetting why she came in the first place. She could feel red growing on her muzzle as she tried desperately to remember why she came. It was on the tip of her tongue; the idea was just starting to come out of the dark tunnel it had been hiding in.

A voice called from far down the road and it caught the customer's ear. It twitched, making her swivel around to face the doors. The room went silent for a long time. So long that it almost became awkward for Chuck. Then finally, a young fox girl with dark brown fur opened the tavern doors.

"Bernie! Come one, you'll be late for the offerings!" She ran in, picking up the skirt of her dress as she ran. By the sound of her voice, it sounded as though she were no older than twenty. And her slightly boyish figure also signified that. Grabbing the female hedgehog's wrist, she dragged her out the door without sharing a passing glance with the restaurant owner.

Chuck lifted his head from its broom-top perch in surprise, stood with one hand on his hip, cocked his head to the left, and then shrugged; returning to the sweeping before the preparing the dive for the first few customers of the night.

_To be continued…_


	2. Prayers at the Temple

**Chapter Two- Prayers at the Temple**

XXXX

The young fox teen ran swiftly out of the restaurant, turning east.

"Maybe next time you won't even let me get out of the temple, Rosemary." Said Bernie. She grew up in a religious family, and traditionally, once a Mobian female turned twenty, she would go and live at the temple to become closer with the Gaia spirits. That is, Light Gaia and the other deities that were worshipped under him. (I.e. Chaos, Aurora and Ifrit) By doing this, it was said that Light Gaia would make the worshippers 'fruitful' so that they could have pure children. If they had children before taking time to worship, then the children would not be pure, and would most likely not live a prosperous life. The young Mobian girls just out of their teens would come naïve and rowdy, and would leave five years later as polite, grown "women". Due to modernization all across the planet, very few Mobian girls would traditionally go through this training. Now, temples would provide education as well as religious training so that the girls could go out into the world quicker. Christmas Island was not one of these places.

And so Rosemary Fox and Bernie were both running as fast as they could. Out of the town and down a road in the forest until music could be heard.

The Temple was a quaint little place nestled in the forest not too far from a pond. It was decorated from head to toe with all kinds of plant life and bells. Other Mobian girls were already kneeling at the altar, waiting for the worship to commence. The temple monk (the one that lead the girls in worship and prayer, much like a priest) stepped out from a door on the right, peaceful expression on his countenance. Bernie and Rose stormed in just in time, quickly kneeling in the last row of girls.

"Right in the knick of time Bernadette." Said the monk with his eyebrow raised. Bernie blushed at being addressed by her full name. "It's a good thing you're almost out of here." He remarked sarcastically. It was true though: Bernie was twenty four years old, going on twenty five in another month or so. And once she was twenty five, she would officially be free and could go out into the world. She was the eldest one there and served as a mentor for all of the younger girls. Especially Rosemary, who was still in her first year. The monk didn't mean to sound so mean, however; he was very sentimental and it would be hard to see her go.

"Let's begin." The monk said, and all the girls pressed their hands together.

XXXX

"Hey Berns…" Rosemary whispered from her bed. She sat up to see Bernie, who was on another bed beside her amongst the rows of sleeping arrangements in the temple. Bernie's ear twitched in recognition.

"Do you wanna get married when you get out of here?" The fox girl asked. There was a short silence, and then Bernie rolled over, propping herself up on her right elbow.

"Ya know… I don't know. I never really thought about that. I've been surrounded by girls for so long that it'd feel weird to get married to a guy."

"It doesn't have to be a male Bernie! What world are you living in?" Rose joked.

"Some world where people put love into genres." There was silence from Bernie's remark, and then the two laughed quietly. Things were different on Mobius then on Earth. It was hard for humans to understand that. It's an entirely different race we're talking about! In no way were they related to the humans.

On Mobius, there was no real 'right' love; Love was love and that was that. Meaning that there was no discrimination to two males who fell in love, or two females, or a male and a female. No one did a double take if they saw a couple of the same gender walking down the road. It was completely normal. All Mobians were taught that love is love and there is no 'wrong' love. The heart would seek out it's other half no matter what. There was no word for people who fell in love with someone of the same gender. It was just love: a connection between two living beings.

"But seriously though, Berns." Rose persuaded in the darkness of night.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. But be patient. I'm not going to find someone the minute I walk out of the temple."

"Stanger things have happened."

"That'd be weird." Bernie turned to rest on her back, gazing up at the high ceiling with a large skylight in the middle that revealed the stars. She began to doze, feeling that the conversation was over.

"What about kids?" Rose asked with a voice a little bit too high in volume for a room filled with sleeping Mobians. Bernie shushed her quickly. After a moment of making sure no one else heard them, she continued.

"Hmm. I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what Mother Mobius has in store for me." Bernie whispered, turning her head to her friend again. The fox girl was lost in thought for a moment.

"Bernie, I'm gonna miss you when you leave." Rose said solemnly from her bed. Bernie noticed her friend's uneasiness, and sat up.

"Don't' worry, Rosey. I'm not going anywhere." She said, easing herself off of her bed and sitting at the edge of her friend's. "I'm a homebody. I love Christmas Island. Besides, how could I leave a friend behind? We're practically sisters you and I. I'm not going anywhere without my gal pal by my side." Rosemary stayed quiet, looking at her pillow, thinking about how quiet the place will be once her mentor leaves. She was ignoring Bernie's words.

"Hey, remember that phrase from the scripture a few months ago? If I remember it correctly…" The brown hedgehog thought for a moment.

"_We walk side by side. A cloud of dust through a ray of light; nothing will break our bond. We are sisters._"

It was a quote about friendship that the monk had read in one of their worship times. Only Bernie would remember that, Rosemary was still new to the remembering-everything-the-monk-says thing.

"Let's make a promise." Rosemary said, sitting up to meet eyes with Bernie, whose ears swiveled forwards inquisitively. "To, once we get out of here, fall in love with someone and have children. Even if we don't see each other for a long time." It was an odd promise for such a young Mobian to make, but Bernie smiled and sighed.

"Okay, I promise to fall in love and have children and to never forget my best friend." Bernie said, and they held their right hands on each other's hearts. (The equivalent of a pinky-swear) They both giggled like sisters who just told secrets or were talking about cute boys. Both of them fearing deep in their hearts the painful separation they would soon have to endure.

And that marked the end of Bernie's sisterhood.

_To be continued…_


	3. Free Woman

**Chapter Three- Free Woman**

XXXX

And so the days past like autumn leaves in the wind. Bernadette finished her last days of worship and had gone through the ceremony in which she became a 'woman'. The monk gave her his blessing and sent her off with a bottle of pond water he deemed to "contain the strength of Chaos". She walked through the temple gates, waving to her fellow growing girls with tears in their eyes. Being showered with rice and flower petals. And she cried too.

She paid a special glance to Rosemary, waving frantically to her mentor with a big smile on her face. Time stopped for a moment as Bernie touched her heart, remembering that promise she made to Rose.

_I promise_.

And then time moved again, faster than it had before. And as she ran through the showers of gratitude and good fortune, flashes of good times stood before her. Of when she was young, walking out of her parents' house with her dark blue pack slung on her shoulder. Of when she told the old Monk of her hardships and how homesick she felt. Of when she went on a trip to Angel Island and the Sky Sanctuary; the feel of being so close to Chaos' touch. Of when she first met the young fox girl- rowdy and untamed. Bernie's last tear was shed upon that memory.

XXXX

And then she was out. Into the world. It didn't feel different. The road was still the same: quiet and covered in pebbles. She still walked with her short shorts and black tank top. Her black boots stepping loudly into the tiny rocks. She didn't own that many clothes. Most of the clothing she wore was robes and fabrics given to the girls at the temple. She would have to find a clothing store soon before her only outfit got dirty; washing her clothes in a deserted pond all the while completely naked- and then having to wait for them to dry, praying to Chaos that no one would show up- was no fun task.

Maybe it was the thoughts put into her head before she went to the temple that made her expect more. When she was young, she expected the road to be brighter, the sky to be bluer. For someone to sweep her off her feet, maybe? It just felt… the same. It was kind of disappointing.

"Well, I'll make it brighter." The new woman said to herself. And she walked with a purpose into town.

When she arrived, the village was still the same. People walking down the road to different places, all doing their own things. It was still early morning, as the ceremony always occurred at sunrise. Most of the shops would either still be closed, or would be just opening. The first thought would be to get something to eat, since all she had for breakfast at the temple was some bread and a peach. (Traditional for the ceremony) Bernie turned west into Chuck's diner.

Inside, it was dusty and quiet. A hedgehog was just out of view, sweeping away under a table. He stopped when he sensed another.

"Hello?" He called into the air.

"Hi." Bernie said awkwardly across the room. Her voice echoed on the wooden walls.

"Ah." Chuck jumped up, putting down his broom and scurried over to greet whoever was there. "You look familiar. Let me guess…" He said when he was face-to-face with her. "Unexpected customer?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. Bernie laughed.

"Yeah, I was here about a month ago."

"Ah yes, I remember! What took you so long?" Chuck always had a sarcastic tone in his voice. Bernie laughed in embarrassment.

"I just finished my worship at the local temple. I'm all grown up now."

"Congratulations to the new lady! Fresh baked out the temple!" Chuck jeered, wrapping his arm around her like he would a brother. "What brings you here?" Again, Bernie forgot why she was here, the curtain closed on her brain for a few moments. Chuck noticed her flustered mood, and quickly changed the subject.

"I don't believe we've _properly_ met. My name is Charles Hedgehog. But _you_ can call me Chuck." He took off his hat and grabbed her hand.

"Nice to meet you Chuck. I'm Bernadette Mai." Bernie replied with an upbeat tone.

"Well Miss Bernadette, how would you like to celebrate your upbringing and have tea with me?" Man he was slick, his tone made Bernie like putty in his hands.

"That sounds great! Got any donuts?"

XXXX

"So what's your first plan of action as a woman?" Chuck asked after setting a plate of donuts between them, fresh from the fryer. Bernie had both hands up as if she was about to lunge into her hapless prey, only trying to decide which of the gut-bomb pastries would be her first victim, but upon hearing the question, she paused.

"I… I don't know. I guess I never thought of that. I guess I'd better find a job and a place to crash."

"You certainly don't _seem_ like a woman." Chuck pointed out her vocabulary, earning a glare from the other. "_But_ I know that you most definitely are one on the inside."

"Nice save."

"I am running a little low on employees here. If you're willing to work in an old rundown place like this..."

"Rundown?" Bernie scoffed. This place was jumping at night. "Yeah, what'cha got?"

"The last band I had playing here said their goodbyes a few weeks back. If you're willing to sing, I'm sure I could put together a rag-tag band for you."

"I'm no singer."

"Have you ever sung?"

"Okay, you've got me there…" Bernie took some time to think. She had never gotten in front of a whole restaurant before, but there's a first time for everything. Maybe it would be like going up and reading a scroll in front of all of the girls at the temple. Or show- and- tell when she was in kindergarten. Or, hell, like those moments in high school when the teacher would call on her whenever she _didn't _know the answer. Even if a select one of those examples wasn't very desirable, Bernie decided that she might as well give it a shot, especially if the job pays. "Okay Chuck, you've got yourself a deal. When do I start?"

"Show up at eight o'clock sharp tonight. And wear something a little more performance worthy." Chuck remarked, eyes flickering at Bernie's attire and then back up to her face. The latter glared for a moment, then held up her cup.

"Cheers!"

_To be continued…_

XXXXX

**This story may seem slow to a lot of you. I know because it took me a while to write it out without getting stumped. But I can assure you that things will fall into place. It will just take a little bit more 'setting the stage' than y'all are used to with me. Thanks for reading!- BalletGirl537**


	4. Who's That Girl?

**Chapter Four- Who's That Girl?**

XXXX

As expected, Chuck's was filled to the brim with customers; A line ran all the way outside the door. The smell of fresh bread, meats, and vegetables of all different kinds lingered in the night air, awakening civilians and persuading them to come enjoy what the dive had to offer. Large neon lights above the building read 'Chuck's" in bright green. Inside, the restaurant looked completely different. The tables were covered in white silk tablecloths and the bar was full. A bartender entertained the drinkers with martini-shaker tricks and jokes. Waiters and waitresses scurried with grace, carrying up to four platters at a time chalk-full of succulent foods. The lights were bright but gave a sultry glow that reflected the nightlife. And Mobians from all sides of the Island came just for one bite if Chuck's food. Bernie walked by the long line of customers waiting to be seated a little embarrassed. She was clad in a black halter dress that ended at her knees, accompanied by a plain pair of black two-inch heels. All the customers looked at her with an inquisitive look. Almost as if they wondered what gave her the audacity to cut in line. But she wasn't coming to eat.

The restaurant was so full that Bernie almost clashed with a few waiters, ending their balancing acts. The smell of dinner made her mouth water, even though she had already eaten dinner an hour prior. Her stomach was starting to twist itself into knots. She had made a bee-line to the other side of the restaurant, attempting to stay close to the right wall where the kitchen was so that she could avoid any scurrying waiters. She could see that about ten feet away, there was a wooden door at the very back of the restaurant. Not seeing anywhere else to go, Bernie made her way to it, opening it to see what was inside.

On the other side was Chuck, accompanied by a few other people, most likely the musicians Chuck said he would conjure up.

"Just in time, miss Bernadette!" Chuck welcomed her with open arms. "I'd like you to meet my brother -"

"Yeah hi. Chuck, I don't know any songs to sing!" Bernie cut off Chuck to explain her dilemma.

"You have to know at least a few. No Mobian can live without singing at least _one_ song." Chuck gestured to a door on the right that read "Stage". Bernie shook her head.

"Ya know 'Chik Chik Boom'?" Bernie nodded. That was a song that almost _all_ Mobian children learned. A nursery rhyme at best. But it was fun, very salsa- like if one sung it right. And hopefully a good song to entertain a hundred hungry guests.

"Right then! The show must go on! Quiet in the ready room, ready?" Chuck boomed in the red room.

The next thing Bernie knew, the whole restaurant was in an uproar. The music consumed the building; guests sung along and gentlemen took the hands of their dames to dance. And she loved it.

"Chuck, who is that?"

"My new money-maker." Chuck said smugly, slightly turning his head to face the other hedgehog behind him. "My new money-_maker_."

_To be continued…_

XXXXX

**This chapter's really short, I know. But I felt that that was the best place to end it, but never fear, there is more to come!- BalletGirl537**


	5. Moneymaker

**Chapter Five- The Moneymaker**

XXX

"So how long have you known her?" Asked the younger hedgehog.

"Well, you could say a month. Since she showed up here and didn't come back until the beginning of this month. But we didn't talk much between then." Chuck said with a smirk. He stalked from the door that lead to the stage where he'd been watching the performance to a small wooden table that stood in front of a beige loveseat in the red room. He picked up a green bottle filled with wine and poured it into a crystal glass. After swishing it, taking a sip and admiring the flavor for a moment, he continued. Raising the glass up to the other hedgehog, he gestured, offering a glass to the other.

"No thanks." The other simply said. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. Or lack thereof. For some reason, the presence of his brother mixed with that new singer put him off. The feeling was extremely alien, like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was sort of like a lump in his chest that he couldn't get rid of by huffing his breath or coughing. Perhaps it was just anxiety from being in such a busy place, or maybe the pounding drums and bass that was shaking his chest. Even so, this feeling was not a problem worth fixing.

"Jules, my boy, you are _too_ straight-laced." Chuck said, swaggering over and slapping his younger brother on his back, spilling a few drops of wine onto the wooden floor in the process.

And it was true too. Chuck was the older brother in his family of four, which meant that he had the upper hand over his brother. Chuck was the confident, snarky, overall 'chicks-dig-me' kind of guy. Even when he was a young hoglet, mothers would come up to him and pinch him on the cheeks. He had mastered the rico-suave personality that all the male stars in chick flicks seemed to have- and he could pull it off without looking like an idiot or getting rejected. Where as his younger brother, Julian, was much more- for lack of a better word- ordinary. Julian Hedgehog was polite, a good boy when he was young, and still a good man now. He had average grades in school, was ambitious when he wanted to be, and had wanted to join the army when he was of appropriate age. He wasn't interested in dating; thought it to be time consuming when he had more important matters to attend to (i.e. waiting to be drafted into the army). His mother and father loved him too, however; but he never failed to fall under Charles' shadow.

He was well built, but no stud. He was handsome, but no chiseled male model. And he had dark brown fur and quills, with brown eyes. What he lacked in facial hair (of which Chuck had been so greatly endowed) he made up for in his polite, gentlemanly manners. And his ordinary personality got him good attention from good women, whether he wanted it or not.

"Unlike you, _I_ like to keep my wits about me." Julian nearly spat at his brother.

"I keep my wits about me! I've got a whole restaurant to run. I just hold my liquor better than you."

"Don't you even start with that. The last time you said that, _I_ was the one who cleaned up your puke."

"Thanks for that." Chuck took another sip of his wine, slightly nodding his head to the beat coming from the stage. The song would soon draw to an end, and he would have to give the new singer her first paycheck.

"Jules, I do believe I'm running a bit dry on cash. Give the band a good welcome when their done while I go get some money, will ya?" Chuck was already halfway out the door when he said it, but he expected Julian to comply. He normally did, being the obedient bastard that he was. _That kid needs to walk on the wild side for once_, Chuck thought to himself as he scurried to the front podium where the cash register was.

_I've got to get him laid._

XXXX

The song ended, and the crowed whooped for the performance, some even begging for an encore. But all and any adrenaline that had pushed Bernie onto the stage had now fizzled out, and the hedgehog was the first to exit the stage and into the red room, the musicians following suit.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Bernie said, her hands shaking from the adrenaline rush. And the energy still coursing through her was showing signs of pushing her back out onto the stage to carry out some of the cheering audience members' requests. "How'd I sound?" Bernie asked the other hedgehog in the room. But Julian was too busy hiding himself away in a magazine that he had found under the wooden table. He wasn't too fond of strangers. He didn't notice that the question was directed at him, and when he realized it, someone else had already answered.

"My lady, you sounded wonderful! Astounding!" Chuck stormed in again, applauding. He swooped over to the singer's right and shook her hand wildly (and rather overenthusiastically). "And as promised, your pay." Chuck handed over a wad of notes banded together with a white tie. The receiver scooped it up giddily; she flipped through the pile in astonishment.

"This'll last me a while. Thanks, Chuck!" She said, regarding her employer with a smile. Of which the other tipped his hat.

"My pleasure, darling. Why don't you stick around, have a drink. Let's celebrate!" The hedgehog with the mustache offered.

"Nah, I think I'll go and find a place to sleep for now. I heard there's a hotel down the street. Thanks for the fun though. I'll see you around." Bernie said, still admiring her first night's pay.

"Of course. Next week : same day, same time. Adieu madamme!" Chuck shooed her away through the door like the studmuffin that he was. And finally, after mustering up all his courage, Julian managed to speak up:

"Bye!" He said and waved a sad excuse for a wave that could have been mistaken for shooing a fruit fly out of one's face. He wasn't sure if the young woman had heard him, but she turned her head slightly and smiled as if she did.

_To be continued…_


End file.
